1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air pump, and more particularly to a valve connector of the air pump, which may automatically switch the channels for different valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional valve connector of an air pump, which includes a case 10, in which a main member 18 and two connectors 14 and 15 are provided. The main member 18 has valve room 21 therein, in which an overflow stop member 32 is received. When inflation, air flow will move the overflow stop member 32 to the channel of the connector without connecting the valve to switch the inflating channel automatically.